Hulk Hogan
Terrence "Terry" Gene Bollea (n. 11 de agosto de 1953) es un actor estadounidense y luchador profesional semiretirado, más conocido en el ring como Hulk Hogan o Hollywood Hogan. Como luchador, Hogan ha sido 12 veces campeón mundial, 6 veces Campeón de la WWE, (una vez como Campeón Indiscutido), 6 veces Campeón de la WCW, y también una vez Campeón por parejas con Edge. Hogan fue inducido al WWE Hall of Fame en 2005 y fue ganador del Royal Rumble en 1990 y 1991. Vida personal Nació en Augusta, Georgia. Hogan fue el decimotercer hijo del italo americano Pete Bollea y Ruth Bollea, que es descendiente de franceses, italianos]] y panameños. Tiene un hermano mayor, Allan, y un medio hermano del primer matrimonio de Ruth, Kenneth Wheeler. Hogan estudió en Thomas Richard Robinson High School y en la University of South Florida y St. Petersburg College en Tampa. Conoció a su esposa, Linda, en un restaurante en Los Ángeles, y se casaron en 1983. Tuvieron dos hijos: Brooke y Nick Hogan. Hogan recientemente protagonizó un reality show, el cual estuvo centrado alrededor de la vida de su familia, en el espíritu de shows como The Osbournes. El show mostró la vida de la familia Hogan y los esfuerzos de él para ayudar a sus hijos y últimamente a su recientemente célebre sobrina Kristin Hogan en su carrera. El luchador profesional retirado "Nasty Boy", un amigo de siempre de Hogan, apareció en algunos episodios. Poco después del programa Hogan se divorció y actualmente vive junto a su hija Brooke. Carrera Inicios La estatura de Bollea pronto llamó la atención de Jack Brisco y su hermano Gerald. Juntos, convencieron a Bollea para que probara suerte como luchador. Siendo un fanático de la lucha desde su niñez, Bollea aceptó. Entrenó durante casi dos años con Hiro Matsuda, un rudo entrenador. Según Hogan, durante su primera sesión de entrenamiento, Matsuda sarcásticamente le preguntó: “¿Así que deseas ser luchador?” y deliberadamente rompió la pierna de Bollea. Hogan hizo su debut profesional en Fort Myers, Florida, el 10 de agosto de 1977, compitiendo contra Brian Blair Posteriormente, Terry usó una máscara y asumió el personaje del “Super Destructor,” un personaje que utilizaron, posteriormente, otros luchadores. Terry se cambió el nombre varias veces antes de llamarse “Hulk Hogan”. Algunos de estos fueron: “El Super Destructor”, “Terry, The Hulk, Boulder”, y “Sterling Golden”. Bollea ganó sus primeros campeonatos de lucha del sudeste reconocidos en Alabama y Tennessee, respectivamente. En mayo de 1979, la fama llegó temprano para Hogan, tras ganar el título del campeón de los pesos pesados de la NWA después de derrotar a Ox Baker. World Wrestling Federation (1979-1980) El 13 de noviembre de 1979 Bollea inició su carrera en la WWF. Vincent James McMahon, el dueño mayoritario de la Capitol Wrestling Corporation (entonces la casa matriz de la federación) le dió el apellido "Hogan". Originalmente, lo obligaron a teñirse el pelo de rojo, pero él comenta que cuando su pelo comenzó a caer, quiso conservar su color natural, que demostraría ser una parte crucial del carácter de Hogan más adelante en su carrera. La verdadera explicación para su apodo “Hulk Hogan”, el más conocido, era que muchos consideraban que Bollea era físicamente más grande que Lou Ferrigno, que protagonizaba entonces la serie de TV El Increíble Hulk. En un principio, Hogan luchó tres combates en Allentown, Pennsylvania durante uno de los shows de la televisión del maratón de la federación. Hogan salió victorioso en los tres; contra Harry Valdez (en el primero), Paul Figueroa (en el segundo), y Ben Ortiz (en el tercero). Un mes después, el 17 de diciembre, Hogan luchó contra Ted DiBiase, derrotándolo en 11 minutos y 12 segundos. En 1980 Hogan tuvo un feudos con Bob Backlund, y con André the Giant, contra quien perdió en agosto en el Shea Stadium. American Wrestling Association (1981–1983) Después de grabar su escena para la película Rocky 3, Hogan hizo su debut en Minnesota en la American Wrestling Association, propiedad de Verne Gagne. Hogan comenzó su carrera en la AWA como un Heel, teniendo a Johnny Valiant como su manager, pero las audiencias de la AWA amaron al carismático Hogan, y pronto se transformó en Face. En 1983, tuvo un feudo con el Campeón Mundial de la AWA Nick Bockwinkel y su manager Bobby Heenan. Verne Gagne decidió mantener a Bockwinkel como campeón, Su argumento era que Hogan no era un luchador técnico de la "vieja escuela" y que por eso no le permitiría ser campeón. En varias ocasiones Hogan derrotó a Bockwinkel para ganar el título solo para que la decisión fuera revertida. Alrededor de veinte años más tarde, apenas antes de la inducción de Hulk Hogan al WWE Hall of Fame la revivida AWA bajo la autoridad de Dale Gagne, cedió y reconoció la legitimidad de los dos títulos que ganó Hogan tras haber derrotado a Nick Bockwinkel, haciéndole dos veces campeón de la AWA. Sin embargo esta resolución fue considerada, como nula ya que la nueva AWA es generalmente considerada como un ente totalmente diferente a la antigua AWA propiedad de Verne Gagne Recientemente tras la salida de un DVD llamado The Spectacular Legacy of the AWA, entrevistas entre Hogan y Gagne muestran que todavía hay animosidad entre ambas partes, lo que indica la improbabilidad de que el título de la AWA haya sido instalado con carácter retroactivo en virtud del propietario original WWE también pidió una acción legal contra Dale Gagne, debido a la supuesta infracción, La WWE solo le reconoce 12 títulos mundiales a Hogan dejando por fuera los de la AWA. New Japan Pro Wrestling (1980-1983) Cuando llegó a Japón (New Japan Pro Wrestling) tuvo un éxito enorme. Los fans japoneses de la lucha libre lo llamaron "Ichiban" (que traducido significa "El número Uno") Hogan apareció por primera vez en Japón el 13 de mayo de 1980, mientras aun estaba en la WWF. Viajaba al país de vez en cuando en los años siguientes, haciendo frente a una variedad de luchadores como : Tatsumi Fujinami, a Abdullah The Butcher. Cuando compitió en Japón, utilizó un repertorio diferente de movimientos de lucha en oposición a las maniobras utilizadas en Estados Unidos. Otra diferencia es que Hogan usó un running forearm (llamado the "Axe Bomber") Como su finisher en el Japón, en oposición a la running leg drop que ha sido su tradicional finisher en América. El 2 de junio, de 1983, Hogan se convirtió en el primer ganador del "International Wrestling Grand Prix", derrotando al luchador japonés Antonio Inoki por knockout en la final de un torneo de 10 luchadores de todo el mundo los cuales eran considerados como unos de los mejores en sus respectivos países. A consecuencia de la victoria, Hogan se proclamó como el Primer Campeón Mundial de IWGP. Hogan e Inoki trabajaron también como parejas en Japón, ganando el prestigioso MSG Tag League tournament dos veces, en 1982 y 1983. World Wrestling Federation (1984-1993) 1984-1986 thumb|The Mega Powers En 1983, Vince McMahon había comprado la WWF de su padre, con el propósito de convertirla en una compañía nacional usando el carisma de Hogan y la popularidad de su nombre poniéndolo como lo mejor. Hogan hizo su regreso a la WWF el 27 de diciembre, derrotando a Bill Dixon. El 7 de enero, de 1984, Hogan apareció en un programa de TV en Allentown, salvando a Bob Backlund de un ataque de 3 contra 1, cambiando de Heel a Face, el giro de Hogan fue explicado simplemente por Backlund: "El cambió" el es un gran hombre. El 23 de enero, Hogan ganó el Campeonato de la WWF, derrotando a The Iron Sheik en el Madison Square Garden siendo el primer hombre en escapar del Camel Clutch (La maniobra de sumisión de Iron Sheik). El 31 de marzo de 1985 en el primer WrestleMania Hogan hizo equipo con Mr. T para derrotar a Roddy Piper y Paul Orndorff. El 11 de mayo de 1985 en la primera edición de Saturday Night's Main Event, Hogan defendió éxitosamente el titulo de la WWF contra Cowboy Bob Orton en una lucha en que Hogan ganó via descalificación. El 5 de octubre de 1985 Hogan defendió exitosamente el título contra Nikolai Volkoff en una flag match. El 7 de noviembre de 1985 Hogan derrotó a Roddy Piper en una lucha por el título de la WWF en el histórico pay-per-view Wrestling Classic donde Hogan retuvo el título por descalificación después de que Bob Orton interfiriera. Hogan tuvo muchos retadores en 1986, defendiendo el título exitosamente contra Terry Funk, "The Magnificient" Don Muraco, King Kong Bundy (en una Steel Cage Match en WrestleMania 2), Paul Orndorff, y Hercules Hernández. En el otoño de 1986, Hogan ocasionalmente participó en luchas de parejas en un equipo cómo Hulk Machine una copia de un luchador de New Japan Pro Wrestling llamado Super Strong Machine. 1987-1989 thumb|Hulk Hogan vs. Ultimate Warrior A principios de 1987 Hogan recibió un trofeo por ser el Campeón de la WWF durante tres años poco después, André The Giant recibió un trofeo más pequeño por permanecer "invicto en la WWF por 15 años" en el 29 de marzo de 1987 en Wrestlemania III Hogan defendió exitosamente el título contra André The Giant. El combate se convertiría en el más famoso de su carrera, y a menudo es recordado como el mayor combate en la historia de la lucha libre, Hogan ganó la lucha aplicándole un Scoop Slam y un Leg Drop al Frances de 234 Kg, Hogan fue Campeón de la WWF por 4 años y 13 días (1,474 días en total) Hogan perdió el cinturón ante André en NBC's "WWF The Main Event" el 5 de febrero de 1988, debido a una trampa de Ted DiBiase que consistió en utilizar a Earl Hebner (En lugar del árbitro designado, su gemelo hermano Dave Hebner). Después de que André aplicara un belly-to-belly suplex sobre Hogan, Hebner hizo el conteo a Hogan cuyo hombro izquierdo estaba claramente fuera del ring. Tras la pelea André entregó el título a DiBiase Como resultado de ello, el Campeonato de la WWF quedo vacante por primera vez en sus 25 años de historia. En WrestleMania IV, Hogan participó en un torneo por el título vacante de la WWF donde enfrentó a André the Giant en los cuartos de final pero la pelea terminó en una doble descalificación Esa misma noche en el evento principal Hogan ayudó a su viejo amigo "Macho Man" Randy Savage a vencer a Ted DiBiase para ganar el Campeonato de la WWF. Después Hogan, junto a Savage, y su manager Miss Elizabeth formaron un equipo conocido como The Mega Powers. Después de que Savage se volviera Campeón de la WWF en WrestleMania IV, tuvieron un feudo con los The Mega Bucks (Ted DiBiase y André the Giant), derrotándolos en el evento principal del primer SummerSlam. Sin embargo The Mega Powers, se desintegraron en 1989, debido a que Savage estaba celoso de Hogan y también a sus paranoicas sospechas de que Hogan y Elizabeth eran "mas que amigos." Todo esto empezó en el Royal Rumble 1989, Cuando Hogan accidentalmente eliminó a Savage en el Royal Rumble Match. Después Hogan y Savage tuvieron un feudo con The Twin Towers, y los derrotaron el 3 de febrero de 1989 en The Main Event, pero con controversia. Durante la pelea, Savage colisionó con Miss Elizabeth al tomar impulso de las cuerdas. Hogan la acompañó a los bastidores ya que necesitaba atención medica abandonando a Savage. Hogan rapidamente regresó al ring pero Savage lo golpeó y luego se fue, Hogan ganó la pelea luchando solo. Después de la pelea, Savage atacó a Hogan en bastidores, Esto empezó un feudo entre los dos. El cual terminó en WrestleMania V cuando Hogan venció a Savage para ganar su segundo campeonato de la WWF. Luego Hogan protagonizó una película llamada No Holds Barred. La película fue la inspiración de un feudo con el co-protagonista Tom Lister, Jr., que apareció en varios eventos como su personaje Zeus. Zeus era un heel que estaba "celoso" de las mayores ganancias de Hogan y buscaba venganza. Hogan derrotó a Zeus con facilidad en varias luchas alrededor del país en 1989 empezando con una tag team match en SummerSlam 1989, cuando Hogan hizo equipo con Brutus Beefcake para derrotar a Zeus y a Savage. Luego Hogan y Beefcake derrotaron a Zeus y a Savage en una revancha en No Holds Barred poniéndole fin al feudo. 1990-1991 Durante su segundo reinado como campeon de la WWF, Hogan también ganó el Royal Rumble. Hogan perdió el título contra el Campeón Intercontinental, The Ultimate Warrior en una title vs title match en WrestleMania VI. Siendo la primera vez en siete años que Hogan sufrió una derrota con un claro final. Luego Hogan tuvo un feudo con Earthquake, que ganó fama por golpear las costillas de Hogan en un ataque en un programa llamado The Brother Love Show en mayo de 1990]. En la television, los anunciadores explicaron que las heridas de Hogan y su derrota en WrestleMania VI ante The Ultimate Warrior consistia en una enorme baja en su espiritu de luchador y que su retiro estaba cerca. Hogan regresó en SummerSlam 1990 y por varios meses dominó a Earthquake en una serie de luchas alrededor del pais. Hogan se convirtió en el primer luchador en ganar dos Royal Rumble en fila, cuando logró ganar el Royal Rumble 1991. En WrestleMania VII, Hogan derrotó a Sgt. Slaughter, para ganar su tercer Campeonato de la WWF. Posteriormente Hogan inició un feudo contra The Undertaker perdiendo el campeonato de la WWF en Survivor Series debido a la interferencia de Ric Flair. Solo seis días después Hogan recuperó el título en una pelea en el pay-per-view This Tuesday in Texas, ganando su cuarto campeonato de la WWF. 1992-1993 thumb|Hulk Hogan En el Royal Rumble 1992 en la Royal Rumble match. Hogan fue eliminado por Sid Justice fallando en su intento de recuperar el título. Posteriormente Hogan hizo equipo con Sid Justice el 8 de febrero de 1992 en el WWE Saturday Night's Main Event para enfrentarse al nuevo campeón de la WWF Ric Flair y The Undertaker. Durante la lucha Sid se volvió Heel abandonando a Hogan pero Flair golpeó al arbitro, lo que le dio a Hogan una victoria por descalificación. Esto empezó un feudo entre Hogan y Sid. En los siguientes meses Hulk Hogan anunció que estaba considerando retirarse de la lucha y que probablemente lo haría después de su lucha contra Sid en WrestleMania VIII. Hogan eventualmente ganó la pelea via descalificación debido a la interferencia del manager de Sid Harvey Wippleman. Hogan regresó a la WWF en enero de 1993, ayudando a su amigo Brutus Beefcake en su feudo contra Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase y Irwin R. Schyster) y oficialmente se hicieron llamar The Mega-Maniacs. En WrestleMania IX, Hogan y Beefcake enfrentaron a Money Inc por el WWF Tag Team Championship pero perdieron por descalificación. Esa misma noche Hogan ganó su quinto campeonato de la WWF tras cubrir a Yokozuna solo momentos después de que Yokozuna venciera a Bret Hart. En el primer King of the Ring el 13 de junio de 1993 Hogan defendió el campeonato contra el antiguo campeón Yokozuna, en su primera defensa después de ganar el título en WrestleMania IX. Durante el transcurso de la pelea Yokozuna logró levantarse despues de recibir el finisher de Hogan (Atomic Leg Drop). Luego un "fotografo japones" (Harvey Wippleman) se aproximó a un Hogan distraido y lo cegó con su camara. Permitiendole a Yokozuna aplicarle un leg drop a Hogan y cubrirlo para la victoria. Después de su victoria, Yokozuna procedió a aplicarle a Hogan un Banzai Drop lo que provocó el llanto de niños y la rabia de muchos adultos. esta seria la ultima aparición de Hogan en un pay-per-view de la WWF/E hasta 2002, Hogan continuó con su feudo con Yokozuna hasta agosto de 1993. Después en 1994, un escandalo de esteroides amenazó a la WWF, y Hogan testificó en la corte que usó esteroides durante un periodo de 12 años sin embargo Hogan, nunca acusó a McMahon de distribuirle esteroides pero Hogan tambien testificó que el uso de esteroides fue importante en la WWF. Su testimonio mantuvo a McMahon fuera de prisión, pero perjudicó su imagen y la de la WWF. World Championship Wrestling (1994-2000) 1994-1995 Después de que Hogan dejara la WWF en el verano de 1993, decidió abandonar la lucha por unos meses para concentrarse en roles en películas. television, y en su familia. En junio de 1994, Hogan firmó un contrato con Ted Turner para aparecer en la World Championship Wrestling (WCW) Hogan ganó el WCW World Heavyweight Championship en su debut derrotando a Ric Flair en Bash at the Beach. Después de vencer a Flair derrotó a The Butcher (su antiguo compañero Brutus Beefcake), Vader, y The Dungeon of Doom. Luego perdió el título ante The Giant en Halloween Havoc 1995 via descalificación. Después de la controversial derrota el título de la WCW quedo vacante. 1996-1998 thumb|left|Hogan vs. Sting A principios de 1996, Hogan tuvo un feudo con The Giant, Después de salir victorioso de su feudo Hogan empezó a aparecer con menor frecuencia en la WCW. Durante este tiempo los fans de la WCW empezaron a cansarse de ver a Hogan como el "hombre de rojo y amarillo" imagen que había utilizado durante 10 años en la WWF. Esto conllevo a uno de los momentos más controversiales de la lucha libre, en el verano de 1996 durante una six man tag team match en Bash at the Beach, Hulk Hogan interfirió a favor de los The Outsiders (Kevin Nash y Scott Hall), atacando a Randy Savage. Esta acción convirtió a Hogan en un heel por primera vez en más de 10 años. Después de la pelea Hogan realizó una infame promo, Dirigiéndose a los fans y a la WCW de menospreciar su talento esto terminó con el anuncio de Hogan de formar "New World Order of Wrestling" (nWo). Después Hogan cambió su imagen dejandose crecer barba y pintandose el bigote de negro tambien empezó a vestirse de negro cambiando su nombre a Hollywood Hogan. Hogan ganó por segunda vez el WCW World Heavyweight Championship en Hog Wild, tras derrotar a The Giant. Luego Hogan empezó un feudo con Lex Luger después de que Luger y The Giant derrotaran a Hogan y a Dennis Rodman en una tag team match en Bash at the Beach 1997. En la edición del 4 de agosto de 1997 de Nitro, Hogan perdió el titulo de la WCW ante Luger via sumisión. Solo cinco días después en Road Wild 1997, Hogan derrotó a Luger ganando por tercera vez el campeonato de la WCW. thumb|Hogan vs. Flair Hogan perdió el título ante Sting en Starrcade. Durante la pelea Bret Hart acusó al arbitro Nick Patrick de hacer conteos rápidos para favorecer a Hogan y que la pelea debía ser reiniciada con él como arbitro. Sting ganó la pelea via sumisión. La revancha fue la noche siguiente donde Sting retuvo el título de manera controversial después de la pelea el título quedo vacante. Después Hogan inició una rivalidad con su antiguo amigo (y recientemente trabajador de nWo) Randy Savage, que le costó a Hogan su lucha por el título en SuperBrawl después de que lo golpeara con una lata de spray. Ambos se enfrentaron en una steel cage match en Uncensored 1998, lucha que terminó sin decisión. El 19 de abril de 1998 Savage ganó el campeonato de la WCW tras derrotar a Sting en Spring Stampede 1998, mientras Hogan hizo equipo con Kevin Nash para enfrentarse a Roddy Piper y The Giant en la primera Bat match. Marcando el rompimiento de la nWo original, Hogan traicióno a Nash golpeándolo con el bate y retó a Savage por el título. La noche siguiente en una No Disqualification Aatch Nash entró al ring y aplicó un Powerbomb a Hogan como retribución por el ataque sufrido la noche anterior después Bret Hart se volvió heel atacando a Savage y ayudando a Hogan a obtener su cuarto campeonato de la WCW. El 6 de julio de 1998 Hogan perdió el título ante el WCW United States Champion Bill Goldberg, que estaba invicto en la compañía. Durante la pelea Hogan fue distraído por Karl Malone lo que le permitió a Curt Hennig, que se encontraba cerca del ring aplicarle un Spear seguido de un Jackhammer de Goldberg que cubrió a Hogan para obtener su primer y único campeonato de la WCW. Hogan pasó el resto de 1998 luchando en "celebrity matches", hizo equipo por segunda vez con Dennis Rodman para enfrentarse a Diamond Dallas Page y Karl Malone en Bash at the Beach 1998 en Road Wild 1998, hizo equipo con Bischoff perdiendo ante Page y Jay Leno debido a la interferencia de Kevin Eubanks. Hogan también tuvo una revancha contra Warrior en Halloween Havoc 1998, donde su sobrino Horace Hogan lo ayudó a obtener la victoria. En el episodio de acción de gracias de The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Hogan anunció oficialmente su "retiro" de la lucha libre profesional. 1999-2000 thumb|Hogan con el WCW Championship Después de estar más de seis meses ausente de la WCW un todavia "retirado" Hogan regresó en la edición del 4 de enero de 1999 de Nitro para retar a Kevin Nash por el titulo de la WCW, Hogan derrotó a Nash para ganar su quinto campeonato de la WCW. Hogan perdió el título ante Ric Flair en Uncensored 1999 en una Steel Cage First Blood Match. Flair ganó via pinfall com ayuda del arbitro Charles Robinson. Durante esa pelea Hogan empezó a mostrar un comportamiento diferente. En la edición del 12 de julio de Nitro, Hogan hizo su regreso como face y aceptó un desafio de Savage, que habia ganado el titulo en Bash at the Beach 1999 la noche anterior. En su lucha contra Savage Hogan ganó su sexto y último campeonato de la WCW gracias a la interferencia de Nash, El 9 de agosto de 1999, Hogan volvió a usar su tradicional ropa roja y amarilla para el evento principal después, lesiones y frustraciones lo mantuvieron ausente hasta febrero de 2000. Después de su regreso en febrero de 2000 en Bash at the Beach, Hogan estuvo envuelto en un incidente con Vince Russo. Tan solo un mes después la WCW desapareció. XWF (2000-2001) En los meses siguientes después de la desaparición eventual de la WCW en marzo de 2000, Hogan sobrepasó la cirugía en sus rodillas para poder regresar a pelear. Como prueba, Hogan trabajó en una pelea en Orlando, Florida para la promoción XWF en esta pelea derrotó a Curt Hennig en la lucha se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar la oferta de retornar a la WWF en febrero de 2002. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2002-2003) thumb|Hogan vs. The Rock En No Way Out 2002 el 17 de febrero, Hogan volvió a la compañía que lo había convertido en un icono de la cultura pop . En su vuelta como líder de la original nWo con Scott Hall y Kevin Nash, los tres tuvieron una confrontación con The Rock, y le costaron a Steve Austin su lucha por el titulo de la WWF contra Chris Jericho en el evento principal. En WrestleMania X8, Hogan participó en su primera lucha individual contra The Rock , esta fue la única vez en su carrera que Hogan luchó en WrestleMania como heel. En el SkyDome hubo una presencia récórd de 68,237 fanaticos que favorecieron a Hogan sobre The Rock, cambiándolo a face durante la pelea sin embargo fue derrotado. Después del combate se convirtió en Face de manera definitiva y siguió vistiendo medias blancas y negras durante unas semanas hasta que volvió a sus clásicas amarillas y rojas. Hogan tuvo un reinado de un mes de duración como Campeón Indiscutido en la primavera de 2002 después de vencer a Triple H en Backlash. Durante su reinado la World Wrestling Federation cambió su nombre a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), convitiendo a Hogan en el último campeón de la WWF y en el primero de la WWE. thumb|left|Wrestlemania XIX Hogan perdió el título ante The Undertaker en Judgment Day 2002. El mes siguiente, en el PPV de King of the Ring 2002, Hogan se enfrentó a Kurt Angle en una lucha en que Angle lo derrotó con su Ankle Lock. Siendo la primera vez que Hogan perdia una lucha en la WWF/E lucha via sumisión. En la edición del 4 de julio de 2002 de SmackDown!, Hogan formó equipo con Edge para derrotar a Billy y Chuck y ganar el WWE Tag Team Championship por primera y única vez. Hogan y Edge perdieron los títulos ante los The Un-Americans (Lance Storm y Christian), en Vengeance 2002. Después de un feudo con Brock Lesnar, en el cual Lesnar derrotó a Hogan en Agosto de 2002, Hogan estuvo inactivo. Regresando a principios de 2003 para pelear contra The Rock una vez más y derrotar a Vince McMahon en WrestleMania XIX. Después cambió su nombre a Mr. America que era un personaje enmascarado sin embargo negó ser Hulk Hogan. El 1 de mayo de 2003, Mr. America debutó en SmackDown! en el segmento de Piper's Pit. Vince apareció y afirmó disgustado (Kayfabe) que Mr America era Hulk Hogan y Mr. America contestó, "Yo no soy Hulk Hogan, hermano!" El feudo continuó durante el mes de mayo, con una pelea entre Mr. America y su antiguo rival Roddy Piper en Judgement Day. Vince trató desperadamente de probar de que Mr. America era Hulk Hogan pero falló en todos sus intentos, Mr America incluso paso la prueba del polígrafo (Kayfabe). La última aparición de Mr. America en la WWE fue en la edición de SmackDown! del 26 de junio de 2003 cuando The Big Show, Shelton Benjamin y Charlie Haas derrotaron al equipo de Brock Lesnar, Kurt Angle y Mr. America en un Six Man Tag Team Match después de que The Big Show cubriera a Mr. America. Después de que el evento terminara, Mr. America se quitó la mascara para mostrarle a los fans que el era Hulk Hogan. La siguiente semana Hogan dejó la WWE en frustración con el equipo creativo. En la edición del 3 de julio, de 2003 de SmackDown!, Vince McMahon mostró el video de Mr. America desesmascarado como Hogan y lo "despidio". La partida fue triste considerando el poder y la popularidad del talento que estaba dejando la empresa. Durante varios meses después, la WWE hizo una publicidad exagerada poniendo a The Big Show como el hombre que retiró a Hogan en el Madison Square Garden (donde se llevó a cabo una six-man tag team match), en orden de darle a The Big Show una mayor credibilidad. En un giro de ironía The Big Show fue descubierto por Hogan y en 1995 fue considerado la mayor amenaza al reinado de Hogan como campeón de la WCW. New Japan, TNA, & WWE Hall of Fame (2003-2005) Unoss meses después, Hulk Hogan trabajó para New Japan Pro Wrestling, venciendo a Masahiro Chono en el evento Ultimate Crush II, De acuerdo a varios reportes, Hulk Hogan estuvo considerando aparecer en el evento Bound for Glory 2003 de la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pero en un programa de radio en diciembre de 2006 dijo que debido a problemas en su rodilla que requería cirugía la negociación no pudo llevarse a cabo. En 2005, semanas antes de WrestleMania 21, fue anunciado que Hogan seria exaltado al Hall of Fame. En WrestleMania 21 el 3 de abril, Hogan hizo una aparición rescatando a Eugene, que estaba siendo atacado por Muhammad Hassan y Khosrow Daivari. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2006) thumb|Hogan vs. Shawn Michaels El 4 de abril en RAW, Hassan y Daivari atacaron a Shawn Michaels. La semana siguiente, Michaels se aproximó al General General de RAW Eric Bischoff pidiendo una handicap match contra Hassan y Daivari. Bischoff lo rechazó pero le dijo a Michaels que si encontraba un compañero le garantizaba una tag-team match. Michaels le pidió a Hulk Hogan que regresara e hiciera equipo con él. En el episodio de RAW del 18 de abril Hassan atacó de nuevo a Michaels hasta que Hogan apareció para salvar a Michaels y aceptar su oferta. En WWE Backlash, Hogan y Michaels derrotaron a Hassan y Daivari. thumb|left|Hogan vs. Orton Luego Hogan apareció el 4 de julio de 2006 en RAW donde hizo una aparición especial junto a Carlito en su sección "La Cabaña de Carlito". Después de que Carlito le preguntara por cuestiones concernientes a su hija Brooke Hogan, Hogan atacó a Carlito. Esto fue seguido por una aparición de Kurt Angle, que hizo comentarios sobre Brooke, Hogan fue atacado por Carlito y Angle pero fue salvado por Shawn Michaels. Esa misma noche, Shawn Michaels y Hogan derrotaron a Carlito y a Kurt Angle en una tag team match. Después de la pelea Michaels aplicó un Sweet Chin Music a Hogan. La semana siguiente en RAW, Michaels apareció en el segmento "Piper's Pit" y retó a Hogan a una pelea, La semana siguiente Hogan apareció en RAW y aceptó el reto. La pelea fue el 21 de agosto en el evento principal de SummerSlam 2005 lucha que fue ganada por Hogan después de la pelea ambos luchadores estrecharon sus manos en señal de respeto. Hogan regresó el 15 de julio, en la edición del 2006 de WWE Saturday Night's Main Event con su hija Brooke. Durante el show, Randy Orton flirteo con la hija de Hogan para después retar a Hulk a una lucha en SummerSlam 2006, que Hogan ganó. En diciembre de 2007 en el 15to aniversario de RAW Hogan hizo una aparición especial salvando a Hornswoggle de una derrota segura contra The Great Khali, esa misma noche dijo que no volvería a luchar en la WWE. Memphis Wrestling (2007) Hogan fue llamado por la Memphis Wrestling con el propósito de luchar contra Jerry "The King" Lawler en el Mid-South Coliseum. Luego el lugar fue cambiado al FedEx Forum, la lucha había sido promovida en Memphis Wrestling Prime Time por varios meses. Sin embargo el 12 de abril de 2007 Lawler anunció en una conferencia de prensa que la WWE no le permitiría lucha contra Hogan. Lawler fue reemplazado por el Big Show, al cual Hogan derrotó en PMG Clash of Legends el 27 de abril de 2007. Otros medios Roles en televisión y películas thumb|Pelicula de Hulk Hogan (No Holds Barred) La popularidad sin barreras de Hulk Hogan le consiguió algunos papeles en series televisión y películas. En 1982 apareció en Rocky III, donde hace el papel de Thnderlips, quien hace un combate benéfico contra Rocky (Sylvester Stallone); en 1989 protagonizó No Holds Barred, donde actuaba como un famoso luchador profesional. Además de eso, apareció en las películas Suburban Commando bajo el papel de un superhéroe intergaláctico, Mr. Nanny como un luchador profesional retirado que hace de guardaespaldas de su amigo, en Santa with Muscles donde hace el papel de una persona que tiene amnesia y se cree Santa Claus y en 3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain como Dave Dragon. En 1994 protagonizó su propia serie llamada Thunder in Paradise, una serie que trata sobre unos mercenarios que trabajan en el Golfo de Florida y también trabajó en The Ultimate Weapon (1997), en donde también aparece Brutus Beefcake en un cameo. Hogan también actuó en Colma The Musical (2006) en donde hacía el papel de un hombre viejo de un bar que canta y baila cuando está solo. Hogan también hizo apariciones en varios episodios pilotos de series de televisión, sobresaliendo las series de la TNT, prodiucidas por Eric Bischoff. En las películas, Shadow Warriors: Assault on Devil's Island y Shadow Warriors: Hunt for The Death Merchant, participó junto a Carl Weathers y Shannon Tweed como un equipo de mercenarios. En 1995, apareció en la serie de TBN Kids Against Crime. Hogan también hizo cameos en las películas Muppets from Space, Little Monsters, Gremlins 2: The New Batch y Spy Hard como él mismo. También le fue ofrecido hacer el papel de Zeus en la película Little Hercules in 3D en un episodio de Hogan Knows Best y fue mostrado durante la filmación de la película. También apareció en dos episodios de la serie de televisión El Equipo A, además de prestar su voz junto con Roddy Piper en la serie de Robot Chicken. También apareció en un episodio de Walker, Texas Ranger en 2001 como un criminal reformado que actúa en un Centro Comunitario Cristiano y ayuda a Walker. También fue el presentador del programa American Gladiators (2008 TV series) de la NBC en 2008, serie en la cual una serie de concursantes intentan pasar una serie de pruebas y del reality show, Hulk Hogan's Celebrity Championship Wrestling, un reality en el cual se enseña a una serie de personas a luchar. Hogan Knows Best El 10 de julio de 2005, VH1 creó un nuevo reality show llamado Hogan Knows Best el cual se centraba en Hulk Hogan, su esposa Linda y sus dos hijos Brooke y Nick.Era rodado en su casa de Clearwater, Florida, donde mostraba la vida de la familia. Durante el programa, la hija de Hogan, Brooke, intentó entrar en la industria de la música, mientras que su hijo Nick intentó cumplir varios sueños suyos, entre ellos ser un conductor de carreras de coches y seguir los pasos de su padres en la lucha libre profesional. En julio de 2008, Hogan Knows Best cambió su título y su temática, llamándose Brooke Knows Best, centrándose en la vida como estrella de la música de Brooke, su hija. Música Hogan sacó a la venta tres discos llamados, Hulk Rules, As Hulk Hogan y The Wrestling Boot Band. Videojuegos Hulk Hogan ha aparecido en varios videojuegos de la WWE, entre los que están Legends of Wrestlemania, "Legends of Wrestling", "SmackDown vs Raw 2006-2007" como una leyenda desbloqueable, WCW Nitro o WCW Vs NWO World tour, & Super Wrestlemania for SNES, day of reckoning 1 & 2 para Gamecube. Negocios Pastamania fue un restaurant que estuvo ubicado en Mall of America en Bloomington Minnesota fue creado y financiado por Hogan, el restaurant solo estuvo abierto por un año. En lucha thumb|Hogan aplicando el Atomic Leg Drop * Movimientos finales **''Atomic Leg Drop'' (Running jumping leg drop) **''Axe Bomber'' (Running crooked arm lariat) - Japón *'Movimientos de firma' **''Hulking Up Combination'' (Punching combination into a Irish Whip terminando con arrojar al otro por encima de las cuerdas) **Irish whip seguido de Running corner back elbow smash o Corner clothesline **Belly to back suplex **Tres Left-handed y Right-handed punch seguidos de Right-handed wind-up punch **Bearhug **Big boot **Clothesline **Diving elbow drop. **Eye poke **Back rake **Scoop slam **Vertical suplex **Atomic drop **Shoulder block *'Managers' **"Classy" Freddie Blassie **"Luscious" Johnny Valiant **"The Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart **Miss Elizabeth **Trillionaire Ted **Eric Bischoff *'Apodos' **The Hulkster **The Hulk **The Immortal **The Immortal Icon of Professional Wrestling **The Incredible **Hollywood Campeonatos y logros thumb|Hollywood Hogan con el WCW Championship *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **International Wrestling Grand Prix Championship Tournament (1983) *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)]] (1 vez) **[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Southern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Southern Division)]] (2 veces) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (6 veces) *'World Wrestling Federation - Entertainment' **WWF/WWE Championship (6 veces) **World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Edge **Royal Rumble (1990) **Royal Rumble (1991) **Hall of Fame (2005) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Luchador más inspirador - 1983 **PWI Luchador más inspirador - 1999 **PWI Luchador más popular - 1985 **PWI Luchador más popular - 1989 **PWI Luchador más popular - 1990 **PWI Feudo del año - 1986, vs. Paul Orndorff **PWI Luchador más odiado - 1996 **PWI Luchador más odiado - 1998 **PWI Lucha del año - 1985, con Mr. T vs. Roddy Piper y Paul Orndorff **PWI Lucha del año - 1988, vs. André the Giant **PWI Lucha del año - 1990, vs. The Ultimate Warrior **PWI Lucha del año - 2002, vs. The Rock **PWI Luchador del año - 1987 **PWI Luchador del año - 1991 **PWI Luchador del año - 1994 **PWI Regreso del año - 1994 **PWI Regreso del año - 2002 **Ranqueado N°1 en los PWI 500 del 1991 **Ranqueado N°12 en los PWI 500 del 1992 **Ranqueado N°17 en los PWI 500 del 1993 **Ranqueado N°2 en los PWI 500 del 1994 **Ranqueado N°6 en los PWI 500 del 1995 **Ranqueado N°8 en los PWI 500 del 1996 **Ranqueado N°55 en los PWI 500 del 1997 **Ranqueado N°53 en los PWI 500 del 1998 **Ranqueado N°44 en los PWI 500 del 1999 **Ranqueado N°59 en los PWI 500 del 200 **Ranqueado N°19 en los PWI 500 del 2002 **Ranqueado N°1 dentro de los mejores 500 luchadores de la historia - PWI Years, 2003. **Ranqueado Nº44 dentro de los 100 mejores equipos de la historia - con Antonio Inoki **Ranqueado Nº57 dentro de los 100 mejores equipos de la historia - con Randy Savage *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Mejor Babyface - 1982 **WON Mejor Babyface - 1983 **WON Mejor Babyface - 1984 **WON Mejor Babyface - 1985 **WON Mejor Babyface - 1986 **WON Mejor Babyface - 1987 **WON Mejor Babyface - 1988 **WON Mejor Babyface - 1989 **WON Mejor Babyface - 1990 **WON Mejor Babyface - 1991 **WON Luchador más carismático - 1985 **WON Luchador más carismático - 1986 **WON Luchador más carismático - 1987 **WON Luchador más carismático - 1989 **WON Luchador más carismático - 1990 **WON Luchador más carismático - 1991 **WON Luchador más sobrevalorado - 1985 **WON Luchador más sobrevalorado - 1986 **WON Luchador más sobrevalorado - 1994 **WON Luchador más sobrevalorado - 1995 **WON Luchador más sobrevalorado - 1996 **WON Luchador más sobrevalorado - 1997 **WON Luchador más sobrevalorado - 1998 **WON Feudo del Año - 1986, vs. Paul Orndorff **WON Best Box Office Draw - 1997 **WON Peor lucha del año - 1987, vs. André the Giant **WON Peor lucha del año - 1996, con Savage vs. The Alliance to End Hulkamania **WON Peor lucha del año - 1997, vs. Roddy Pipper **WON Peor lucha del año - 1998, vs. Warrior **WON Peor feudo del año - 1991, vs. Sgt. Slaughter **WON Peor feudo del año - 1995, vs. Dungeon of Doom **WON Peor feudo del año - 1998, vs. Warrior **WON Peor feudo del año - 2000, vs. Billy Kidman **WON Luchador menos favorito de los lectores - 1985 **WON Luchador menos favorito de los lectores - 1986 **WON Luchador menos favorito de los lectores - 1991 **WON Luchador menos favorito de los lectores - 1994 **WON Luchador menos favorito de los lectores - 1995 **WON Luchador menos favorito de los lectores - 1996 **WON Luchador menos favorito de los lectores - 1997 **WON Luchador menos favorito de los lectores - 1998 **WON Luchador menos favorito de los lectores - 1999 **WON Peor luchador - 1997 **WON Luchador más vergonzoso - 1995 **WON Luchador más vergonzoso - 1996 **WON Luchador más vergonzoso - 1998 **WON Luchador más vergonzoso - 1999 **WON Luchador más vergonzoso - 2000 **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame - 1996 Categoría:Wrestlers